Testing Their Luck
by LilithDarkness
Summary: She hadn't meant to. She hadn't been looking. It was all an accident. But know that simple accident was going to test their luck.
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't meant to work it out. She hadn't been looking for him. It was an accident a simple mistake. But now she had to deal with it. Deal with keeping a secret she should never have known.

Adrien was Chat Noir…

She had already panicked, tried to fight the idea and now had finally accepted it.

She had tried to think of ways to discuss it with him.

Sure she could talk to him as Marinette, how hard could it be? Just walk up to him, look into his cat green eyes and… Yeah, nope! Wasn't happening, wasn't going to work.

Means she'll have to go about it the other way. Walk up to Chat Noir as Ladybug look into his cat green eyes and… Yeah she wasn't sure where she was going with that either.

But all these problems were now in the past. He knew she knew and of course it was at the worst possible time and from the expression on his face he wasn't taking it so well.

Marinette had never meant for the pieces to fall into place but they had. Really thinking about how could they not. She has spent the last, I don't know how long, 'observing' the boy. She couldn't help it she loved 'observing' the way his golden hair sat and moved as he did, how his emerald green eyes sparked during his favorite lesson and how he smiled when he was happy. Not the well practised forced fake smile but his untrained genuine one that usually reached from ear to ear. Those were rare but they are the ones she loves. The one that appeared as he laughed that time he gave her his umbrella. That was the Adrien she loved, even if she didn't see him that often.

But during all her 'observations' she noticed other things. The way he walked with a slight swagger when he was happy, or the way he bowed the few occasions they were alone. Even the way his eyes sparked but his lips clamped shut like he was trying desperately not to say something.

At the beginning Marinette hadn't thought anything about it until she watched one of Alya's videos. Alya had been gushing about the latest footage she had captured of Ladybug and Chat Noir for the Ladyblog and apparently Marinette needed to watch it. So being the friend she was she did just that.

Like normal she pretended to watch it whilst letting her thoughts drift back to Adrien. Suddenly a flash of blonde had caught her eye. She shouldn't have been surprised of course Chat Noir was there with his wild golden hair but it did catch her eye. For the rest of the video she focused on Chat's movements. His clear swagger, the way he bowed bending one arm into his stomach whilst his other flew out behind him. His smile that easily reached ear to ear and the way his eyes sparked with each pun.

To begin with Marinette thought they were very close coincidences and believed that for weeks until she started thinking they may be the same person. It started with taking note when a pun would have easily been added in a conversation. As Marinette then noticed how Adrien seem to stiffen at each chance. She observed a little more before realising his eyes sparked each time but he never said anything. Then during another akuma attack she found herself observing Chat Noir and how his eyes sparked with each pun. The pieces slowly fell together until the picture was so clear only a blind person couldn't see it.

Even after that breakthrough everything had been fine until the latest akuma. An office worker had been akumatised into Sandman. Apparently he had been losing his nights trying to keep ontop of work and had fallen asleep only to be late for work the next day and lost his job.

He had been spraying sand into people's faces but with no effect so far. Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived soon after. Sandman had aimed for Chat Noir but the leather clad superhero had just misstepped and fallen from a rooftop, saving him from the attack. Ladybug had rushed over blowing the sand away with her yo-yo before calling for him and flinging the yo-yo for him to grab.

That was when the problem occurred. When she called for him, instead of calling Chat Noir Adrien's name rang through the air.

Chat Noir now looked up with wide eyes whilst Ladybug looked down with equal wide eyes. After a few second Chat's expression darkens and this is where the story really begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug lay there on the roof of the building wide eyes locked on her partner dangling below her. His now dark green eyes narrowing on her.

"What did you just call me?"

Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times before she realised she was unable to answer him. He already knew, there was no reason for him to ask, she knew this and yet she felt the need to deny it. This would simple anger him more so she doesn't.

Instead of answering his question she focuses on pulling him back up to the roof. Once he is safely over the ledge she stares at the ground, catching her breath. After a couple second Chat's voice breaks the silence.

"Ladybug. What did you call me?"

She flinched as he said Ladybug. She took a deep breath as she looked up and met his green eyes with her blue. He sat there staring at her like she was possible an enemy he never expected.

"I called you Adrien. That's who you are right? Adrien Agrest."

His eyes widen with shock before hardening again.

"How did you find out? How long have you known?"

Ladybug took another calculated breath before trying to answer, for the moment the akuma had been forgotten.

"I didn't mean to find out I just…"

There was no way she would be able to tell him without making it awkward.

"Anyway, I've known for about two weeks now but I…"

Before she could say any more Chat interrupted.

"Two weeks! You've known for two weeks and didn't tell me! What didn't you trust me? Where you ever going to tell me?"

Ladybug opened her mouth to reply to his questions but Chat suddenly stood up.

"You know what. I don't care. Excuse me but I think it's time a leave."

With that Chat Noir began to run across the rooftops away from Ladybug. She sat there staring at his retreating figure, guilt and disappointment filling her mind. It wasn't until another voice shattered the silence that she moved.

"Well look at that. The little kitty cat is running away with his tail between his legs. I wonder how that happened."

Ladybug looked up to see the pale yellow figure of the Sandman stood next to her. He looked towards her through the corner of his eye.

"Why don't I send the little kitty to dream land, hmmm?"

With that he took a step back and prepared and sand arrow.

"Night night Kitty cat."

As the Sandman released the arrow Ladybug found herself moving on instinct. Without realising what she had done, she had jumped onto the next roof and in front of the arrow protecting Chat's retreating figure, it struck her chest and disappeared. She collapses onto her knees as her head swims, feeling her energy drain.

The Sandman steps forward, tutting, and reaches out grabbing Ladybug's chin and raising her eyes to his.

"Well that was brave my dear but what does such an act mean if the other half doesn't even know it has happened? Look at you here, at my mercy after taking his arrow. Does he know how much you're willing to sacrifice to protect a partner that left you behind?"

The Sandman laughs as he watches Ladybug try to push his hand away and laughs even harder when her miraculous beeps and fear starts to show on her face. She seems to struggle more, though it is clear she has almost no energy left.

"Don't worry little bug. I won't take your miraculous today."

Her eyes widen at this statement. Sandman's smile widens.

"Here I'll even give you a little advice. That sand I struck you with is different from the other kind I've been flinging at others. I'm sure you've already noticed that much."

Ladybug internally agreed, having no energy to speak, her hands limp in front of her.

"Well the truth of the sand is that you will fall asleep in exactly seven days and will not wake up ever, very much like Sleeping Beauty…"

Ladybug felt her heart stop for a moment.

"And just like Sleeping Beauty only true love will work. I saw what happened when Dark Cupid ruled the city. Now I challenge you to do it again. Good luck Lady Luck."

With that Sandman released Ladybug's chin as her miraculous beeped for the second time, allowing her to sprawl across the roof from lack of energy.

With that he turns around and walks away, leaving the heroine behind without a second glance.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandman stood at the top of the Eiffel tower looking down over Paris. No-one was panicking or rushing around. It was like his attack had never happened but that was ok. He had watched the previous akuma's. He knows what he is doing. Each move has to be precise, measured and calculated to get the best results. He hadn't been the best accountant for nothing. Sure he still feels bitter at being fired and that rage still burned inside him, powering the akuma. That was why those responsible had been the first to try his sand. Know though he is focused on fulfilling his half of the deal. He knows what Hawkmoth wants and he knows how to get it, it will just take time. The only problem is Hawkmoth apparently isn't the most patient.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Sandman sighs as a familiar voice starts booming in his head.

"You could have taken her miraculous. She couldn't fight back. Why didn't you?"

"Patience Hawkmoth. It's because you and your akuma go into every fight without thinking first that you fail. Sometimes patience is all that is needed between victory and defeat. In six days time Ladybug won't even be able to wake up. Then we strike. Without Ladybug Chat Noir is nothing."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Sandman smirks.

"Of course I do. I've been at this game longer then most know. It's like a game of chess, it's the subtle moves that win the game. The bold moves are nothing but distractions. Sometime you just need to sit back to see what's really happening."

The dawn sheds new light on the city of love. Sandman's smiles as he knows Ladybugs are numbered.

* * *

Marinette woke up, pretty sure she felt more tired than when she went to bed. With a groan she sits up. She can't recall how she got home after the Sandman attack last night but then she can't recall much after being shot with the arrow.

She remembers the akuma saying something about Sleeping Beauty and true love but most is forgotten in a blur of sleepiness.

"Marinette!"

Marinette jumps, and falls off the bed, as a voice shouts her name, waking her up a little more. Untangling herself from her covers, Marinette sits up coming face to face with Tikki.

"Marinette if you don't get up soon you'll miss school."

This jolted Marinette awake enough for her to rush around the room getting ready for school. As she rushed around she missed Tikki watching her with a worried expression. Once she was dressed though Tikki flew over holding her purse, with her normal warm and welcoming smile. Marinette smiles back.

"Let's go Tikki."

* * *

Adrian rolls over in bed with a groan… again.

"You know maybe you should try getting out of bed and ready for school."

Adrian swiped at the kawami floating above him, who easily dodged.

"Why do you care? As long as you get your cheese right?"

Plagg simply stared at the boy for a moment.

"Yeah well, doesn't mean I want to be stuck in this room all day either. Besides if you don't move soon Natalie will be up here and hadn't you only just convinced her you don't need her to keep waking you up?"

Adrian groaned again. It was going to be a good day if Plagg was the voice of reason.

"Fine! I'm getting up."

With that Adrien huffs as he throws his legs off the edge of the bed and sits up. Stretching he stands and walks over to the closet, grabbing his clothes for the day and retreating to the bathroom. As he gets changed he calls out to Plagg.

"Do you…"

"I'm not getting mushy with you this early in the morning. Know hurry up and get dressed I'm starved out here."

Plagg replies before Adrian even had chance to finish his question. Silence falls between the two as Adrian finishes getting ready before grabbing his school bag and heading for the door. Plagg quickly disappears into Adrian's pocket.

Both kawami feel a familiar sense of dread raise inside them. Both pray it doesn't happen this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien climbed out of the car and was quickly joined by his best friend Nino.

"Hey dude! Whoa! Why so glum?"

Adrien blinks before sighing. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Hey Nino. Can-can I ask you a question?"

Nino smiles and the two begin to walk in the school.

"Sure dude. Shoot away?"

Adrien still hesitates before taking a deep breath.

"First do you think Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other? Outside of the mask I mean."

Nino frowns as he thinks.

"You know I never thought about it. Maybe they do, maybe they don't. No-one can really say. We only see them when an akuma's around, which would mean they probably _don't_ arrange patrol routes. Yet they always seem to appear at any attack. Makes me think they do know each other outside of the mask, or coincedently always in the same place at the same time."

"You make a point."

 _A very good point!"_

"Let's say they don't know and somehow always end up in the same place at the same time. How do you think one would react if the other admitted to finding out the other's identity?"

Nino stops and turns to Adrien, who stops a few steps ahead.

"What's this about dude? I know you're crazy for Ladybug, as in on par with Ayla, but seriously! What's this about?"

Adrien simply shrugs.

"I saw the video last night on the Ladyblog. The Sandman is the first Akuma Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't defeated straight away. Also before Chat left it looked like the two heroes were arguing."

It's not a total lie. The video is on the Ladyblog, but some of the thing Adrien mentioned can't really be seen. Also he may have turned off after he saw his departure.

Nino smiled.

"Yeah! I saw that video too, didn't pick up on half the details you did but I guess you got good at it with all that spare time you use trying to work out who's behind Ladybugs mask."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, looking a little sheepish. Nino continued talking.

"Well back to your question. Hmm… I guess it depends on who admits to finding out. From what I've seen both heroes seemed protective of their identities when it come to the public, though Chat seems to want to know who Ladybug is and Ladybug seems quite content to keep things the way they are. So like I said to begin with. It depend of who finds out?"

Adrien thinks for a moment before opening his mouth to ask another question. Before one word could be spoken Nino holds up his hand quietening Adrien.

"Look dude I don't mind answering your crazy questions but Marinette has just walked through the front door meaning if we don't to class now we'll be late."

Adrien's eyes flicker to the girl climbing the stairs before nodding and following Nino to class. The pair sit down just before Marinette enters, followed by the teacher.

Adrien finds his eyes following his classmate as she walks passed. Her movements seem slower than normal, her hand is twitching whilst flexing and relaxing. Once she leaves his line of sight he focuses on the teacher.

Class passed slowly but soon class had ended and it was time to move to the next. Adrien had started packing his books when Plagg moved and help up a piece of folded paper. Confused Adrien accepts the paper before putting the rest of his books away. Once everything is away he focuses on the paper. Being from Plagg he doesn't have any idea what it could be. Normally the kawmi would just wait for them to be alone before making his needs or wants know, loudly.

He unfolded the paper to find it was a note.

 _Hey Chat, Adrien, Chat_

 _Sorry about having to do this but Tikki thought it would_

 _be the best way for us to work things out._

 _I'm sorry about how the last akuma fight went and sorry for_

 _that being the way you found out I knew your identity._

 _I honestly hadn't been trying to find out, it just sort of happened. You know?_

 _Well_ you _probably don't know being_ _perfect_ _,_ _amazing_ _, you!_

 _Gah… even in a note I can't do this properly._

 _Any way, Tikki thought we should write notes to each other and_

 _see if you can work who I am._

 _Plagg and Tikki will pass the notes so we can avoid the others._

 _Good luck, Kitty cat._

 _Ladybug_

Adrien stops walking to his next class as he finishes reading the note. He blinks and blinks again before focusing on the name signing the note.

Ladybug.

LADYBU _G._

 _LADYBUG!_

 _LADYBUG HAD WROTE HIM A NOTE!_

Adrien chuckled a little, feeling giddy and light, but jumped as he heard it echo and realises he's alone in the corridor. Quickly refolding the note, surprising carefully, he rushes to his next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette couldn't stop fidgeting as she waited for Adrien to enter their next class. After Tikki had suggested the idea she had quickly wrote the note and had trusted Tikki to deliver it. Now it was a matter of time to see if he would respond. She knew the note wasn't perfect, her usual clumsiness slipping in, but at least he looked a little happier.

At the end of class Marinette collects her books, unsure what was actually covered during the lesson due to worrying if Adrien was going to reply. It didn't look like it…

Sighing she places her books in her bag and catches a glimpse of white. Tikki was poking a corner of a note out of her purse. A quick scan of the classroom proved she was the only one in there, everyone else going on break for 15 minutes before next lesson. Grabbing the note she sits back down to read it.

 _ **Ladybug**_

 _ **As much as I'm happy to hear from you, even in note form, I'm still upset at what occurred last time we saw each other.**_

 _ **How did you work out who I was under the mask?**_

 _ **I'm guessing we know each other out of the masks and are even in the same school, possibly the same class.**_

 _ **Why didn't you approach me sooner?**_

 _ **Why did you let me find out the way you did?**_

 _ **Do you not trust me?**_

 _ **Chat Noir**_

Marinette sighs again before letting her head fall forward and hit the desk in front of her.

"What. Have. I. Done?!"

Each word was punctuated with bang as her head hit the desk multiple times.

"At least you can still fix it."

Tikki's voice floats up from Marinette's purse. She smiles before looking down at her kawami.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

With that Marinette gets a fresh piece of paper and starts writing her reply.

 _Chat_

 _I'm sorry I upset you._

 _I discovered who you were by accident. I noticed a couple of your habits either side of the mask. It wasn't to hard to connect the dots after that._

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I WAS going to but I never knew how to break it to you._

 _I mean come on how can I approach you with or without your mask?_

 _Walk up to you without either of our masks, blushing and stuttering,_

' _Hi there Adrien I just wanted to tell you that I know your Chat Noir because I've watched you enough during lessons and whenever you interact with others (not in a creepy stalkery way!) that when I was around Chat I managed to notice the similarities and well just so you know I'm Ladybug… Surprise'_

 _..._

 _I think I've wrote too much. Hope to hear a reply from you soon._

 _Ladybug_

 _ **M'lady**_

 _ **I accept your a-paw-logy. ;3**_

 _ **Now that I see it from your point of view I sort of understand… I think…**_

 _ **Anyway …**_

 _ **You've been watching me?**_

 _ **Seen anything you like? X3**_

 _ **Will I get to know who my lady is under her mask anytime soon?**_

 _ **Chat**_

 _Chaton ❤_

 _I'm so glad!_

 _I feared I had truly messed up and you'd hate me forever and call the police about me being some crazy stalker and I'd go to jail for years where I end up using a soon to carve lines into the wall to record the days I had been there whilst making clothes and naming the cockroach family that live in the cell with me…_

 _I feared I had possibly ruined our friendship…_

 _From what I 'OBSERVED'... yes I did like what I saw... Still do._

 _I'm sure these notes are enough for you to work out who I am._

 _LB_

 _ **M'Lady**_

 _ **You do like to ramble on don't you, so unlike my lady ?**_

 _ **I can't wait to meet the girl behind the mask. She sounds like a lot of fun if that was where your mind went. ?**_

 _ **No little clue for your little black kitty?**_

 ** _=^.^=_**

 _Chaton_

 _THe only little clue I can give you is:_

 _You saw me as Ladybug before I had the mask._

 _God I hope I don't disappoint you when you finally work it out._

 _LB_

 _ **M'Lady**_

 _ **I would NEVER be disappointed with you, even without your mask.**_

 ** _=^.^=_**


	6. Chapter 6

School ends Friday and Marinette barely drags herself home and to her room before collapsing on her chaise. As the week had progressed she had been struggling to stay awake more and more. She had fallen asleep at least three times that day and nearly a fourth if Ayla hadn't tapped her shoulder first.

Lying on the chaise she let her mind wonder back over the last five days. She was happy Adrien had seemed to have forgiven her. Tikki's idea of passing notes had really helped and she couldn't help but wonder if he was close to working out who she was under the mask.

Marinette turns over and looks towards her trap door, frowning. Thinking of Ladybug she remembers how she had been racing over the rooftops of Paris trying to find The Sandman, even if Chat Noir wasn't with her.

All her searching had come up with nothing, it was like the akuma had vanished but at the same time she felt watched. She just couldn't put all the pieces together and it was starting to annoy her.

"Tikki I feel like I'm missing something, something big and important."

Tikki flew over.

"I'm sure it's nothing Marinette and if it is I'm sure you'll work it out."

Marinette smiled before letting out a large yawn, her eyes already drooping.

"Maybe you should get an early night, all that running around you've been doing seems to have made you really tired."

Marinette doesn't reply and she turns on to her side and quickly falls asleep.

The Sandman stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the city below, his gaze fixed on a building easily blending in with the ones around it.

"Hmm… it seems the sleeping beauty has worked herself in quite a state. Poor, tired, sleepy, little princess. Back to the castle with a pricked finger before the sun has even set. See Hawkmoth. Patience is the key to situations such as this one."

" _Yes, yes. Patience is better than being brash! Now! Go. Get. Me. Her. Miraculous."_

The Sandman sighs _._

"Yes Hawkmoth."

With that he summons a cloud of sand, stepping on it he floats through the air closing in on his target.

"Seems time's up, Ladybug."

Adrien slams his door shut before releasing a huge sigh of relief and sliding down his door.

"Hey! If you got time to fall down the door maybe you should get your hungry Kawami some cheese!"

Adrien sighs and lets his head fall back and hit the door. He opens his shirt allowing the little black annoy-cat to escape.

"You know where the stash is Plagg. Go feed yourself."

"Hmpf … I can see I'm appreciated!"

The little black kawami quickly dove of in search of food. Adrien sighed again before picking himself up and moving across his bedroom towards his sofa. Once he was sat (sprawled) he reaches for the notes that had been passed to him from his lady.

Rereading each he quickly makes a mental list.

 _Has a tendency to ramble._

 _Has been watching/observing me._

 _Has an overactive imagination and quickly jumps to worst case scenarios._

 _Fears she maybe be a disappointment once identified._

He frowned at the little information he had collected over the week. Then he starts adding what he already knows about Ladybug.

 _She quickly comes up with plans and takes control with little hesitation._

 _She aims to keep everyone safe._

 _She's brave, kind, confident and smart._

 _She is observant and has an eye for small details._

 _Raven hair and sky blue eyes._

He can't help but feel like he's really close to her and what was that whole 'you saw me as Ladybug before I had the mask' line mean. After all he hadn't met that many people before meeting Ladybug, he'd just snuck to school for the first day.

The only person to show a Ladybug like personality had been Mar…

A bang interrupted Adrien's thought process. Startled he looked towards the sound and found a small red creature shaking and rubbing their head. Plagg, surprisingly, was the first to move.

"Tikki!"

The usually lazy and uncaring black kawami rushes over and opens the window. 'Tikki', obviously Ladybug's kawami, just as quickly rushed in and clung to Plagg.

"Plagg! You have to help her! I'ts happening and there is nothing I can do to stop it! We need you and your Chat to help us! Get it back! Before it's too late! Please Plagg! You know what happens if your…"

Suddenly the kawami disappeared. Adrien blinked, surprised by what had just happened,and nearly fell over as something pulled in his chest, the only thing that proved it did indeed just happened was Plagg's voice cutting through the air.

"TIKKI!"

The black cat looked more emotional the Adrien had ever seen him. He was clearly panicking, floating around, zooming circuits around the room before his wide panic filled landed in his chosen.

"ADREIN! We need to go… NOW! Come on! Quickly say it! CHANGE NOW DAMMIT!"

Adrien surprised said the two words without even thinking.

"Claws Out!"

Once the transformation was complete, Chat found himself filled with a wave of panic and fear. He figured it was Plagg's but he felt it so strongly it almost knocked him over. He looked out of his window in the same direction Tikki had appeared, the need to get out and run along the roofs of Paris almost too strong.

He walked over to the open window and almost fell out as something pulled in his chest once more, this time stronger. He was confused for a second before it pulled again and a single image filled his mind… Ladybug…

REalisation washed over him like he had been thrown into a freezing lake.

Ladybug was in trouble and she needed him… NOW!

Paris quickly passed beneath him as he followed the pulling sensation, panic and fear of both him a Plagg driving him to run quicker and with more urgency he had ever known.


	7. Chapter 7

Chat felt his heart pounding in his chest, though it felt like it was trying to get out, as he passed over Paris. The pulling sensation took he down a route he already knew well, as he passed his school he noticed a yellow figure ahead.

"Sandman!"

Chat couldn't stop a hiss from escaping as he spotted the akuma. The Sandman simply turned to the black cat superhero with a smirk.

"Oh my! If it isn't the prince come to save his princess. Sorry black cat but you're a little too late."

With that the akuma lifts his hand, gripped between his fingers was a set of very familiar earrings. Chat gasped in horror as his eyes widened. The Sandman continued to smirk whilst slowly floating backwards.

"Oh don't worry our prince charming will be joining his sleeping beauty soon enough. Though I must ask black prince, did you know she's only helpless because she protected you?"

Chat's fists clench and he could feel his teeth grind together. The akuma's smile just widened.

"Oh you didn't! Well this is awkward. Really I shouldn't tell a princess's secrets but when you ran away last time I was going to hit you with an arrow. It was meant to make you more and more sleepy until you couldn't wake up, until you couldn't protect your lady. But… guess who jumped in the way as a shield… did you guess yet?"

Chat's eyes flickered towards the earrings, his breathing becoming laboured as he tried to process what was being said.

 _His Lady had protected him… even after he had turned away from her… when he had been upset and left her behind… No it couldn't be… she wouldn't… he was meant to protect… not her! Never her!_

He was brought back out of his thoughts as the Sandman chuckled.

"Yes your precious lady. The princess of our story. Seems this time our princess is the hero and the prince is a few scenes behind. Time to catch up Black knight. The princess needs you."

Chat couldn't control himself as he jumped for the akuma, anger filled him and red clouded his vision. The Sandman simply drifted further back on his cloud of sand and higher into the air, laughing the entire time.

Chat was about to follow, to give chase but pulling sensation came back pulling him in the opposite direction. He knew! He knew he should go after the akuma and get her miraculous back but instead he decided to follow his heart ( as he was sure that was what was directing him) and leapt over the roofs and away from the akuma. Behind him he heard the Sandman call after him.

"Yes the Black knight go to your princess. We'll meet again soon after all I have the true treasure."

Chat clenched his eyes for a minute as to stop himself from turning around and ripping the akuma to shreds. Not long after he finds himself on a familiar balcony.

"Marinette? It couldn't… she couldn't…"

He quickly taps on the trap door and waits. He hears nothing, no movement, not pencil or pen on paper, all there was was the calming and even sound of breathing. As though the person was deep asleep.

He debated for a moment, whether it was worth Marinette's anger (he had seen it a few times, aimed towards Chloe and thankfully not him) to open the trapdoor without her permission. The tugging in his chest became a little stronger as he thought about it.

Slowly reaching down he grips the handle and gentle pulls the hatch open. Looking into Marinette's room he sees the girl in question laying on her bed. This wouldn't set off any warning bells normally but Marinette wasn't lying normally, any normal person would be on their side one hand under their head the other in front of them or on their back with their hands in a random position. No one sleeps with their hands laying over their stomach gently over the top of each other but that was the position Marinette was in.

Gently lowering himself into the room Chat looked at his princess, unsure what the emotion building inside. Reaching over gently he shakes her shoulder.

"Marinette. Wake up."

When nothing happens, he's unsure what to do next. The pulling sensation in his chest had stopped for the moment. As he stares down on the sleeping girl (who's completely oblivious) slowly becoming unsure what to do.

He gently reaches over and shakes her shoulder. Nothing happened, literally nothing happened. Her body moved with the action but her hair, clothes and everything just stayed them, showing no sign of the movement at all… completely, picture perfect.

Suddenly it was like he couldn't breath, his chest felt heavy and vision started to go black round the edges.

 _Marinette… Marinette was sleep… unable to wake up… a coma?... what of Ladybug?… where was she?… why did his heart drag him here?... when his heart belonged only to his La..._

His thoughts stop as his eyes look Marinette over and rest on her earring… or more to point lack of earrings. The dark studs no longer sat between her equally dark strands of hair. He reaches out and gently caresses the empty space.

 _There's no way!... Marinette… Marinette's Ladybug… Marinette is Ladybug… Ladybug is Marinette… Ladybug's Marinette… Ladybug… Right?_

Chat blinks and looks at the girl laying on the bed. His hand had been pulled back whilst he had been lost in his thoughts. As he sat there he was shocked, confused and paralyzed whilst he tried to compare two girls he knew and make them one… His Lady and his Princess… one and the same…

It just didn't seem to stick. Every time the thought seemed real, every time the hero in red and black and the girl in pink and white where one and the same it slipped, like two pieces of a puzzle that needed a third to make them work right… to make the image clear.

Chat found himself engulfed in a familiar green light, it surprised him a little but not as much as Plagg flying out of the ring and around the room.

"Tikki! Tikki I know you're here! Come out NOW! TIKKI!"

Adrien's eyes still hadn't left Marinette's sleeping figure which is why he saw the pillow rustle first. Soon after a small red head emerged with a black spot in the middle of it's forehead. Her (Adrien's guessing Tikki's a she) tired dull blue eyes land on the blond model.

"Plagg please quieten down, you know it takes a lot of energy to transfer the connection. Hello Adrien. I'm Tikki."

Plagg rushes over and engulfs the red kawami in a hug looking like the world suddenly started making sense again. Adrien on the hand felt as though the ground had been ripped from under him. The final piece of the puzzle fell into place.

Marinette and Ladybug, his Lady and his Princess, where one and the same. Two sides of a whole.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien sat staring at the girl of his dreams, lost in his thoughts. Tikki watched the boy, not judging exactly but measuring him, working out if he could do what was needed.

"He can do it Tikki. Trust me."

Plagg floated next to her, his arm around her shoulder and his voice low. She nods before floating before the boy.

"Adrien… Adrien…"

She floats a little closer and gently taps his for head. He jumps a little before his green eyes focus on her. She waves and offers a small smile but exhaustion hits her and she falls a little. Adrien automatically raises his hands to catch her.

"You're… Tikki?"

She nods.

"Are you ok?"

She nods again.

"Marinette is Ladybug?"

Once again she nods.

"Is she ok?"

Tikki couldn't stop the tears from forming.

"No… no she's not!"

Plagg quickly gave her a hug and a shoulder to cry on. He looked over at his charge, tears barely concealed in his own eyes. Adrien seemed shocked by Tikki's outburst.

"What… what's wrong with her?"

Plagg shakes his head.

"How do you transform into Chat Noir Adrien?"

The boy looked confused.

"Is that a trick question? Through the joining of the miraculous and you Plagg."

The black cat kawami nodded his head.

"The miraculous allows my abilities to channel into you without harming you and you have seen what happens when a miraculous is used incorrectly. Now imagine taking the miraculous away from it's owner?"

The boy still looked confused.

"The kawami linked disappears and the miraculous is taken."

The kawami nods again.

"Sometimes… if the bond between kawmi and their chosen or charge is strong enough the kawmi can transfer the connection from the miraculous to their charge when threatened. This allows the miraculous to be lost without letting the power fall to the wrong hands."

Tikki had stopped crying now. Turning to Adrien she continues to explain.

"The miraculous acts like a filter allowing only enough to transform you and offer your abilities. Any more would harm you, your not meant to hold too much magic. By transferring the connection the filter in no longer there and it slowly drains the life out of you."

Tikki looks towards her charge laying on the bed.

"Being unconscious gives her a little longer than most."

Adrien gasps.

"What do you mean?"

"Most only last two or three days, Marinette has around five."

He gulps.

"Till what?"

Tears fall down Tikki's cheeks.

"Till she becomes the newest ladybug miraculous!"

Adrien stares at the kawami, his mind trying to process what was just said.

"Become the new ladybug miraculous? How could she become a piece of jewelry?"

Plagg sighed.

"It's already been that way kid. It's how the first miraculous were created."

Tikki and Plagg shared a look.

"We bonded with a group of youths thousands of years ago. They fought an evil forgotten to time and at the end sacrificed themselves to save everyone around them and in their place lay the miraculous'. Each of the youths had a strong bond with us, the magic that had built up inside them transformed their bodies after their lives had finished, protecting those in the future and allowing us to bond with others worthy."

Adrien took a moment to take in all the information.

"How often does that happen?"

"That depends kid. For us, our side of luck is very involved. For my kids carrying bad luck means they lose their miraculous at least once every couple of cats but ladybugs luck kicks in allowing her to find it quickly and returning it before my kids have to worry. There are a few where Ladybug's luck hasn't been enough but that's only one in ten cats."

Tikki drooped.

"Yeah Bridgette was devastated when she failed. She felt so guilty for failing him. Especially after how hard Felix had worked to get hers back from hawkmoth."

Plagg hugged his oppersite again.

"She shouldn't have. It had been a unique situation and she was at a huge disadvantage, ladybug luck can't win all the time."

As the two hugged each other Adrien tried to piece everything together.

"Bridgette and Felix?"

Plagg's ears twitch at Adrien's whisper.

"Yeah… the last Ladybug and black cat. The Scarlet Lady and her Phantom cat. You know your ring used to be black with a black cat face on it, but when Felix was drained and his body changed the ring left behind is the one you are wearing now."

Adrien looked down at his ring unsure how to feel. He was wearing the last black cat. After a few moments he realised they had only talked about the black cats saying how most survived and their luck.

"What about the Ladybugs?"

Adrien jumped as Plagg hissed at him.

"I just told you how Ladybugs luck saved the black cat multiple times take a guess about what happened to the Ladybugs!"

Tikki tapped Plagg on the head.

"It's ok Plagg we have only told half the story."

She turns towards her chosens other half. It always hurt her when she had to give them the facts during these events. She closes her eyes so she doesn't see the emotions in his eyes as she speaks.

"Due to their good luck Ladybugs rarely lose their miraculous but those that do rarely survive. The black cats bad luck means they struggle to find the lost miraculous in time. Only Felix and one other have been able to retrieve the lost miraculous in time."

Adrien gulps and ignores Plagg's glare before voicing his next question.

"How many?"

Tikki, resting in Adrien's hands and resting against Plagg, seems to collapse in one herself.

"Currently me and Plagg have lost the same amount of partners. Since the beginning we have had over a hundred pairs and five each have ended up as miraculous'. Only seven of my Ladybugs have lost their miraculous since the first, Marinette's the eighth."

Plagg's ears drooped.

"I've already said in the last five and a half thousand years and the one hundred and ten partners we've had since the first, half of mine have lost their miraculous. That's fifty-five cats who lost their tails and I've only lost five to the magic inside them. See the difference yet?

This event is like a test of luck and for black cats emotion and dedication.

Black cats who follow their partners with love in their eyes must compete against their bad luck to save her."

"Whilst Ladybugs have to fight their emotions to use their good luck effectively. Ladybugs tend to panic as a rush of emotion fills them, many not knowing how much they love their black cat until this happens."

Adrien sat there for a few moments with the two kawami resting in his hands, his mind whirling with everything he learnt. He looks towards Marinette laying on the bed, he looks at his ring that was once the Phantom Cat and then he looks to the trap door above them.

"So you say I have five days right?"

Tikki nods. A classic Chat Noir smirk shows itself.

"I better not waste anymore time then. Plagg! CLAWS OUT!"

Placing Tikki back on the pillow next to Marinette he jumps onto the balcony outside and runs across the rooftops.

 _Not Marinette! I will not fail her! I'm here to protect her, so protect I will!_

 _Sandman… I'm coming!_


End file.
